guess i'm luckier than most
by sunny-umbrella
Summary: He'll need more than one blood bag for lunch, now. And a hell of a lot more money. (Written for the prompt 'smell' for kagehinakagemonth on tumblr.)


**notes. **AUs are my favorite thing to read, and it turns out they're pretty fun to write as well.

. . .

'Waah, Kageyama, I'm so hungry!' Kageyama snorts at Hinata's whining.

'Dumbass, what'd you expect me to do? We don't even eat the same food!' He shakes the bag he's been drinking from at him for emphasis, dull red liquid sloshing around. 'You were the idiot who forgot his human food, no?' Hinata pouts.

'Well, yeah, but that isn't going to fill my stomach right now!' Right on cue, his stomach rumbles and he groans. 'Do you have any money? I could survive on vending machines until after practice today!'

Kageyama honestly wonders how bright Hinata could be, sometimes. 'I gave you money last week for the vending machine, but for one, I have no money today, and two, why haven't you learned since then?'

'Grrr...' Hinata relents, laying his head on his desk. 'I'm dreading the day you become captain of the team, Bakageyama. You'd be all like, 'pah!' and 'fwomph!', and all the first years would come to _me _because they were scared of you!'

Kageyama tries to ignore the backhanded insult. He doesn't. 'Well, this wouldn't happen if you just brought your damn lunch!'

'But it was too early! Five out of the six school days we have this week, and I forget once! That's not bad!'

'Bad would be when it's still Thursday! You have two more days to screw up!' Kageyama finishes his bag, getting up to toss the plastic out.

'Ugh...' Hinata curls up on his desk, squeezing his eyes shut. 'I can just _smell _those pork buns already..'

'Oi, Hinata, I told you I wouldn't be—'

'I know, I know! Just,' he takes a deep breath, 'Let me pretend that I'm actually full from these pork buns. I just need a moment.'

Kageyama settles back into his chair, waiting for Hinata to finish his imaginary meal. After a moment, Hinata opens his eyes, blinking a couple times. 'Okay, I think I'm good.' He glares at Kageyama. 'I wouldn't have to do this if you'd just lend me a bit of money!'

'It would also have worked if you had remembered to bring your food today.'

Hinata makes an angry face. 'Yours is so much easier, though! All you have to do is pop open the fridge, and voila! Instant meal, waiting for you in a bag!'

Kageyama disagrees. Not when he can smell every human in their classroom, on the court, brimming with fresh, flavorful blood. 'Instant meal or no, I haven't forgotten it yet. I kind of can't; it's against the law for vampires to be,' he sketches air-quotes around the phrase, ' 'finding sustenance from any non-approved blood sources, unless it be from a registered volunteer with the necessary paperwork.' '

He doesn't tell Hinata that vampires get cravings for fresh blood, every once in awhile. Kageyama doesn't tell him that for him, it's Hinata's blood he craves the most. _No need,_ a thought whispers,_ for you to be this prickly, king-of-the-court. You could easily ask for just a sip, he wouldn't mind._

'Sure, but I'm still hungry!'

_And I'm always hungry for blood, you idiot. _Kageyama clears his throat, looking away from Hinata. 'Idiot. I'll check my bag for something, alright?' Hinata grins, and he notices his friend's pink cheeks. _Right under that layer of skin would be an ample supply of blood. More than enough to feed for a month._ 'Alright, Kageyama! Go right on ahead!'

Wait. He's looking at Hinata? When did—how—

Suddenly, he notices he's been leaning forward slowly, feels his fangs poking at his lower lip. He practically dives for his bag, finding a couple 100 yen bills crumpled up next to his emergency blood bag. Thank god. He shoves the money at Hinata, and rips off the straw to stick through the seal. He takes a deep draught, as Hinata gapes at the appearance of the yen.

'Awesome, Kageyama! I'll be right back!' He all but takes off running, out of the classroom, presumably towards the vending machines.

Kageyama takes a shuddering breath. _Too close_. He was about to rip apart Hinata's neck right there. He takes another sip of the tasteless, bland liquid, shuddering at the taste. _He always smells this good, though. How the hell did you get through first year, let alone most of this year, without taking a sip of him?_

He'll need more than one blood bag for lunch, now. And a hell of a lot more money.


End file.
